Una noche sin dormir
by FromTheFuture
Summary: A Leo, un paseo por la playa bajo la luz de la luna le trae recuerdos especiales; pero, al parecer, a Nico di Angelo le pasa lo mismo... -Post Blood of Olympus, en una utópica fantasía donde ambos chicos (y, en realidad, todos) sobreviven.


**Disclaimer**: Percy Jackson y todo su mundo, personajes y demás son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Ah, y no me pagan por escribir sobre ellos.

**Palabras**: 1.722 según word.

**N/A**: Esta historia muy probablemente (vamos, que seguro) contiene **spoilers** de **La Casa de Hades**.

* * *

><p><span>Una noche sin dormir<span>

El recuerdo de esa isla es para Leo una espina constante en su alma. El recuerdo del tiempo que pasó en ella, junto a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, es probablemente uno de los mejores para él. Y el recuerdo de esa chica es también el recuerdo de una promesa que, algunas veces, teme no ser capaz de cumplir.

Esta noche Leo no puede dormir. Otra de las tantas noches en vela que se pasa desde que regresaron al campamento, sólo que ésta vez es un poco distinta. En vez de ir al búnker nueve y quedarse allí hasta el amanecer, tratando de encontrar una forma de volver con Calipso, coge el camino que le lleva a la playa. ¿Por qué? No está seguro. Quizá porque trae a su mente esos recuerdos más que ningún otro lugar. Quizá porque le hace sentir que están bajo el mismo cielo, bajo la misma luna, contemplando incluso las mismas aguas, aunque no sea desde la misma orilla.

Quizá porque ésta es una de esas noches en las que no sabe si cumplirá su promesa.

Pero al llegar allí, la luz de la luna ilumina otra figura aparte de la de Leo, una figura delgada y cuya palidez resalta por las oscuras ropas que lleva. Nico di Angelo contempla el océano en silencio, sentado en la arena y con la mirada perdida en las calmadas olas de la pleamar.

El hijo de Hefesto, aunque no sea para nada lo que había planeado en un principio, se sienta a su lado. No es que el chico se cuente entre sus mejores amigos; para ser sinceros, le da un poco de grima, pero esta noche tiene la corazonada de que se necesitarán mutuamente.

Claro, siempre que Nico se abra a él, cosa por la que nadie habría apostado. Si está allí esta noche, es a todas luces para estar solo. Y así se lo hace notar tan pronto como Leo toma asiento a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Vete. —Su voz suena profunda y verdaderamente enfadada. Pero no con Leo, en realidad, con todo el mundo.

El latino siente la urgencia de obedecerle durante un microsegundo; ya recuerda por qué a penas se acercaba a ese chaval. Pero a él nadie le da órdenes si no es por una buena razón. Y no ve la razón de Nico por ninguna parte. Además, hace poco ha tenido una charla con Hazel sobre su hermano, y le prometió que intentaría darle una oportunidad.

"Bien, aquí está tu oportunidad, Hazel" piensa antes de negar energéticamente con la cabeza.

—Ni hablar. Ésta no es tu playa, no tienes derecho a echarme. Además, si me voy, puede que despierte a alguien por el camino… —Se para un segundo, preguntándose qué nombre causará mayor efecto, pero al no tener idea, suelta el primero que se le ocurre—. Y ya sabes que Percy se enfadará si nos descubre.

En realidad sólo había mencionado a Percy porque es uno de los semidioses más poderosos que conoce, porque últimamente le había dado por cumplir las reglas (nada que ver con el Percy antiguo, su estancia en el Tártaro parecía haberle vuelto mucho más sobreprotector), y porque era el primero en el que pensaba al ver el mar. Después de Calipso, claro.

La arruga en el entrecejo del otro semidiós se acentúa aún más. Entonces, la luz plateada de la noche ilumina algo en la cara de Nico en lo que Leo no se había fijado. El chico había estado llorando. Sus ojos no están enrojecidos, pero es obvio por las marcas que las lágrimas han dejado en sus mejillas.

—Hay mucha playa. Sólo déjame en paz, ¿quieres? No estoy de humor.

—Macho, habría que verte a ti el día que estés _de humor_. Pagaría por verte _de humor_. Debe de ser una de esas cosas que solo suceden una o dos veces cada generación, algo así como el cometa Haley —bufa Leo con una sonrisa irónica.

—Lo que tú digas… —responde Nico sin ganas, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas y rodeando con sus brazos ambas piernas—. Pero hoy no es ese día. Así que no se te ha perdido nada aquí.

—En eso te equivocas —dice con tono misterioso el chico.

El hijo de Hades le mira con desagrado.

—Bueno, esta playa es muy grande, puedes empezar a buscar por otro lado, entonces. —Obviamente, se esforzaba por ser amable, al menos verbalmente. Su lenguaje no verbal se volvía más cortante por segundos.

—Ah, pero ¿y si ya lo he encontrado? —pregunta Leo sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo, Valdez? —Nico alza una ceja entre sorprendido y molesto—. Ya te he dicho que no estoy de humor.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad. No me va ese rollo; además, no estás a mi altura —responde él, con una sonrisa pícara—. No, lo que hoy busco es alguien con quien ahogar mis penas. Sí —añade interrumpiendo a Nico, que empezaba a replicar—, aunque cueste creerlo, el gran, fantástico y terriblemente sexy Leo Valdez también se pone triste de vez en cuando.

—Ya veo… —Aunque intente ocultarlo, lo cierto es que el chico ha conseguido despertar su curiosidad—. Al menos, no tienes que temer por tu autoestima.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunta Leo—. No, déjame adivinar. ¿Algún secreto inconfesable? ¿Algún amor imposible? ¿O es que de tanto tiempo en el Inframundo piensas que realmente estás muerto?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Nico abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

En ese momento, se parece mucho al niño pequeño que solía ser: curioso, expresivo, inocente. Aunque Leo no se da cuenta, puesto que no lo conocía entonces.

—Lo cierto es que es bastante obvio.

—¿En serio? —pregunta el hijo de Hades, alarmado.

—¡Claro! No pensarías que era un secreto, ¿no?

—¿Q-quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Ha sido Jason? —Nico está completamente sonrojado, pero la oscuridad de la noche se lo oculta a su amigo.

Leo suelta una carcajada.

—¿Jason? ¿Te crees que no soy capaz de darme cuenta por mí mismo? Sólo hace falta ver cómo te comportas…

—¿De verdad es tan visible?

—…Como un alma en pena por ahí pululando…

—Oh, dioses, seguro que él también lo sabe…

—…Sólo Hefesto sabrá en que piensas…

—…No, con lo torpe que es…

—…Así que es bastante obvio que ya no distingues ni siquiera si estás vivo o muerto.

—…Seguro que ese sesos de alga… Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Leo se pone serio. Ha tocado un tema delicado, y lo sabe.

Nico di Angelo le mira enfadado, y ésta vez sí es por él. Tiene que contenerse para no darle un puñetazo.

—Nada. Ahí tienes el mar, puedes ahogar tus penas en él. O ahogarte tú, me da lo mismo —dice molesto, el veneno latente en su voz; y gira la cabeza con desprecio.

—Eh, vamos, sólo estaba bromeando, no te pongas así —dice el mestizo, pegándole un leve empujón.

—No me toques. ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que quiero estar solo? —medio grita Nico, harto ya del otro chico.

Hubo un largo silencio. La luna seguía alta en el cielo, se veían un montón de estrellas, y Leo se levantó y alzó la vista hacia ellas. La marea seguía subiendo y las aguas negras y profundas reflejaban el infinito del universo contenido en la bóveda celeste.

Cuando cae una estrella fugaz, Leo dice, aún contemplando el cielo nocturno:

—Es por ella. Llevamos aquí casi dos meses y no he conseguido dar con una forma de encontrarla, ni mucho menos, de sacarla de esa maldita isla. Hay veces en las que creo que no seré capaz de hacerlo, que a sus ojos no seré más que otro héroe que le hizo una promesa que nunca cumplirá. —Mira a Nico de soslayo antes de proseguir—: En estas ocasiones me gusta estar solo, pero me sienta mejor estar con amigos. Así que sí, entiendo lo que dices, pero no te creo. En el fondo, no quieres estar solo.

"Y éste es mi último intento, Hazel", piensa para sí. No piensa quedarse allí más tiempo a que el chiquillo le mire con esa cara de borde. Se ha abierto a él –ahora se pregunta por qué–, si el otro lo ha entendido, piensa hacer lo mismo, o no, ya no es su problema. Por muy intrigado que esté por saber qué pasa dentro de Nico di Angelo, sabe que éste nunca será capaz de contarlo, menos a él.

El hijo de Hades no aparta sus ojos del horizonte; donde el cielo se junta con su reflejo, creando la ilusión de un mar de estrellas que llega hasta los mismísimos pies de ambos semidioses. Eventualmente, dice:

—No sabes cómo me siento. No puedes, _nadie_ puede saber cómo me siento.

—Tío, es difícil para cualquiera saber como te sientes si no nos lo cuentas —responde Leo, y se echa en la arena, a su lado—. No podemos leer la mente.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —suspira Nico—. Pero el simple hecho de contarlo no va a hacer que todo el mundo lo entienda, ¿no?

—Depende. Hay personas que sí, y otras que no. Siempre depende. —Y cae otra estrella fugaz. Ambos se quedan en silencio durante un rato, tanto que la luna está otra vez cerca del horizonte. Leo pregunta—: ¿Tiene algo que ver con Percy? Por eso has venido a la playa, ¿verdad?

Pero Nico di Angelo no le responde. Se echa de espaldas a la arena y los dos chicos se quedan así, mirando las estrellas hasta que amanece, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Leo no ha encontrado respuestas a sus dudas, pero seguirá buscando. Puede que ahora esté muy lejos de Calipso, a millones de kilómetros; pero, de momento, le basta con saber que está bajo el mismo cielo.

Nico sabe que Leo es alguien en quien puede confiar. Aunque nunca tuviera la intención de contarle nada, aunque aún piense que lo de Percy es una cruz que deba cargar solo; en cierto sentido le reconforta saber que ha estado ahí para él esta noche, que podrá estar muchas otras y que, aun teniendo sus propios problemas, encuentra tiempo para escuchar los de otros.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota final<span>**: pues se me ocurrió ésta historia, y como Leo y Nico son mis dos personajes favoritos, decidí escribirla y compartirla con vosotros. La he terminado ésta mañana y me habría gustado subirla entonces, pero tuve que salir pitando, porque hoy he empezado el nuevo curso (_¡Horror!¡Salvadme por favor!T.T_). De modo que este es un fic de despedida. Probablemente no vuelva a subir nada hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, dejáis review y le dais a favorito. ;)


End file.
